


Maybe Someday.

by dnpgames



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, dapg, dapgames, dnp, dnpg, dnpgames - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpgames/pseuds/dnpgames
Summary: Dan and Phil discuss the gaming channel
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Maybe Someday.

This wasn’t something Phil did all the time. Of course not, he respected his audience's privacy just as he hoped they did his own. But curiosity is simply part of human nature and frankly, sometimes he just couldn’t help himself. Today just so happened to be one of those days.

He and Dan were sitting in the lounge, comfortable silence lay across them as the warm air of summer gently swept through the open windows. They were sat close together, each man focused on their respective device, Dan on his laptop, Phil his phone. Neither spoke, they were simply enjoying the warmth and safety that each other's company brought. Phil began scrolling through Twitter, careful as to not accidentally like the tweets he was snooping though.

He admired the art and smiled softly at the especially sweet messages that people thought he would never read. But he couldn’t deny the overwhelming amount of content surrounding the gaming channel. It seemed to come up an unthinkable amount of times, occasionally every other tweet.

Quite a touchy subject really, for himself, Dan, and of course their audience. He really did miss it, and he was certain Dan did too. But after deciding to go on hiatus it was something they just did not talk about. They’d put off talking about it for far too long, both of them knew that, but after the rush of emotions that came along with coming out to the world they just hadn’t found the right time. Some days the memories of shouting at each other late into the night playfully in front of the camera would flood Phil's mind. He thought of their not so subtle flirting that was easily picked out by viewers and how they’d tease each other during long nights of editing about the longing glances they’d given one another even whilst being recorded. Sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder if it’s ever the right time to talk about it or if he should just cherish the memories he already had and not worry about making new ones. It seemed as though Dan had read his thoughts at that moment as the silence was finally broken.

“Whatcha’ thinking about bub? You’ve been staring into space for a good minute and a half,” Dan leaned over to get impossibly closer to his boyfriend peering down at his phone screen in the process.

“Just been looking through what they’ve been saying lately, I haven’t looked in a while.” He watched as Dan's eyes moved across the screen taking in the information before him.

“They really do miss it huh?”

“Guess so. I do sometimes too.” They made eye contact, Dan offering a soft smile which Phil happily returned.

“Me too. It was a fun time, and I know they all enjoy it a lot. Have you thought about bringing it back?” Phil nodded.

“Definitely, but I don’t think now is the time, and I want it to be something we both agree on.” Once again Dan smiles.

“As much as I love it, I agree with you. I think it's good to have extra time to ourselves for once, after all, you can’t tell me it isn’t nice to spend extra time with me when it doesn't involve work,” Phil giggled softly as Dan's smile turned smugger.

“I  _ guess _ I like spending more not work time with you, you’re pretty alright.” Dan's smile returned, “Most of the time that is.” His smile had now turned into a scoff.

“You know you love me.”

“Yes, I very much do.”

Phil set his phone on the coffee table in front of them before opening his arms. Dan quickly complied with the familiar gesture slotting himself into Phils hold.

“Maybe someday we’ll bring it back,” Dan whispered quietly as Phil's hand gently raked through his curls. They looked up at each other, vibrant blue meeting beautiful brown. Phil couldn’t resist placing a soft kiss on his lover's forehead before speaking.

“Maybe someday.”


End file.
